Avalon Greene
Avalon Nicole Greene was born to Jerome Greene and Penelope Greene on February 14th, 1987, and is one of the main protagonists of the Calling All the Monsters series. In Calling All the Monsters, she is a 17-year-old girl who has got left back at a school for magical-related beings. As a witch, Avalon possessed natural witchy powers. After discovering her true Witch nature, she develops powers, such as, the ability to move objects with her mind, the power to make herself unable to be seen, and the power to ability to manipulate reality. Additionally, she posses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Since she is also part Angel, she is able to manipulate feathers, since her Witch side is more dominant. History Physical Appearance Avalon is described as being one of the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous. She is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her eyes. In her early teens, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, purple and yellow/gold. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. Personality and Traits Avalon is described as being narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than her best friend Carissa Davina, who had found love in her time at their school. Even so, she thought her life was perfect. Avalon enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her. Carissa once joked that Avalon is a "fun girl who knows how to be bitchy without being a bitch. She finds a way to make every situation about her, but somehow does it in a charming way." She also enjoys decorating her closet and admiring herself in the mirror. Professional Life *'Student:' When Avalon first found out her true nature as a witch, she was impatient, ready to learn the craft. She enrolled into a school for magical-related beings. She remained in the first year of school until she, accidently, blew up the chemistry lab with a bad potion. She was then suspended and had to do the year over. She was so frustrated, she demanded that her mother enroll her into a different magic-relate school. After leaving she found out that her best friend, Carissa, was starting in the school, causing Avalon to started up school again. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast Spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes or the hands. Avalon had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying maneuvers. *** Deviation: The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. Avalon is able to deviate powers such as Fireballs by using Telekinesis. ** Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Avalon requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. ** Invisibility: ''' the ability to make herself unable to be seen, or transparent. * ''Angelic Powers'' ** '''Feather Manipulation: The ability to control feathers, such as projectively levitate them, twirl them, etc. * Other Powers ** High Resistance: This power causes Avalon to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers such as Fireballs. Relationships Notes Trivia Appearances Appearances Avalon Greene appeared in a total of 1 book over the course of the series. ;Calling All the Monsters Series :All episodes : Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Flawless Group Memebers Category:Greene family